


The Mob Princess's battle part 1

by Enderman21



Category: minecraft story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no need for a summery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Last time we saw Princess Middnight and Prince Herobrine ,Herobrine had saved Middnight from death by Pedro. In revenge After Middnight aged 14 had a child named Annabelle he took her and killed her. So to get their revenge they are now at his castle waiting for a good time to plan their attack. “ Remember the plan. I transform you to look like on his his pigman gaurds. and you come in with me screaming and cusing but remember i don’t realy mean all those words. Then once inside you out me in the sword area and i will kill all the gaurds whail you keep an eye out for other Mobs.” Middnight told herobrine. “ok lets do it.” Herobrine said. “Here goes nothing.Mhhhhh” She said and transformed herobrine into a pigman. “ Now lets go.” SHe said. “Hey stop get the heck off me butt head.” She yells Herobrine. “ good work um.” Pedro started. “Maxer” Herobrine said. “Well good job whoever you are now put her with the others.” Pedro said. Chapter 2 

“ok sir” herobrine said and took middnight away. “Good work Herobrine. We fooled him for sure. and sorry about my laungedge i was trying to making that you made me pist off. I normaly don’t curse but if i do i don’t realy mean it.” Middnight explained as they walked to the sword area. “it is ok babe. I know you don’t mean it.” Herobrine said. “Herobrine heeelllllpppp me” Middnight yelled as a iron trap fell and seperated them. “Whats going on?” Herobrine said. “You tought you can run away Miss Middnight or should i say Slave.” Pigerman said. “H..how did you find me. I thought you thought i was dead.” Middnight stamered. “I knew you would excape from pedro. But not by the help of Herobrine.I atuly thought that You herobrine the most powerfulest person will kill her.” Pedro bald on. “Stop it pedro i should of killed you when i had the chance. Also let my girlfriend/going to be my wife go.” Herobrine yelled. “No why should i.When she made me a laughing stalk of the monsters.Now i can’t go out.” He said angerly. “uhh” Middnight suddly said and fell to the ground in pain holding her stumic. “Middnight are you you ok” Herobrine said as he ran up to the cage. “yeah just uh feeling queezie.Problemy from the baby kicking me.” She said in pain. “Hang in their i will get you out so we can go and get a doctor to help you.” Herobrine said. “Oh how sweet two love birds. Yuck. Discusting. i hate love.” He said meanly. “WHO DARE INTERUPT THE TROLL KING.” The troll king said as he punched the cage and herobrine ran to Middnight’s side. “W..who is that.” Middnight said in shock. “Troll king meet middnight my girlfriend. Middnight troll king is a student of mine.” Herobrine explained. “Hi your magisty.” Troll king said and bowed down. “Teacher sir may i take your girlfriend to be the captain to be me army’s captian” Troll king asked “ So what do you think Middnight after you child is old enough Ender can watch her wail me and you can do more trainning and be in the Monster war against… against who exactly are we against?” Herobrine. “Every.. Single ..Player.”Troll king said. “And with that do you want to Middnight my darling?” “Sure. Why not.” Middnight said blushing. “Yeah yeah soooo romantic now would you exuse mee. I need to get ready for this war which i will problemly win. So tootal loo.” he said and dissapered.

Will the Monsters win of will pedro win. find out in the next book.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3  
After the incident Princess Middnight ,Prince Herobrine,And troll king went to herobrine’s castle to declare/tell the Monsters about the war in 8 months. “Everyone we have an announcement to make. We will be having a war in 8 months after we see when my girlfriends baby is due.” Herobrine said. (Monster noises.) “Calm down everyone. We will train until the war so every one rest up and we will meet again tomorrow.” Herobrine said as he picked up Midnight and walked out with troll king.   
“congratulation Princess,your baby is due in 5 months and it is a Girl.” Dr.potions said as he got the ultrasound. “5 MONTHS! Are you serious? We have a war and i am due just before.” Middnight said and transformed into ½ blaze ½ human. “Middnight calm down” Troll king said trying to calm her down. “Why should i when i don’t have a babysitter for my new born!” Middnight replied angrily. “Uh i could do it” Skela said shyly. “Ok do you know how to feed a newborn?” Herobrine asked cautiously. “Yeah I have 2 daughters that i raised but the got killed by those disgusting players.” She answered. 

Chapter 4  
weee wooo weee woooo Went the ambulance as it raced Middnight to the hospital as the baby was about to be born. “Ehh.It hurts very bad.But not as bad as last time.” She said as she was in pain. They were in the middle of training when Middnight fell to the ground and started to moan very loudly. “Good thing we called 911 when we did.” Herobrine said as he helped his girlfriend who is now 17 “Yeah Princess you are very lucky that you have an awesome husband at your side.” Troll king said. “Well he is still my boyfriend but we will get married AFTER the war is done and we know we are both still alive because if we ehh marry now and one us dies we will be very lonely and i can’t have more uhh babies. Even through it Hurts like hell.” She said. When they got there nurse whisper the Oddly Pink wither helped them in the birthing room. “Stay here Mr.Herobrine your girlfriend will be ok by herself.” She said to the Prince as she wheeled Middnight into the room. Two hours later- “Herobrine,Middnight is ready.” Nurse whisper said. “Ok” He said. “Oh hi Herobrine. Come in Come see your new Daughter.” Middnight said weakly “Aww she is a cutie.She looks like you but with more skeleton in her.Hm I wonder why?” Herobrine said. “Problemly because I am ALL monsters and all normal mobs.” Middnight said. “Oh. Forgot. He He.” said Herobrine and laughed. 

Will the Monsters win after the the baby is older or will the players. Will be a next book soon


End file.
